As shown in FIG. 1, it shows a conventional mini umbrella, which is designed for facilitating carrying by people, in the event that it is so small when closed. The conventional umbrella includes an umbrella frame (1), a runner (2), and a shaft (3) having multiple tubes. The shaft (3) has its lowest tube (31) insert into a connector (41) in a handle (4) of the umbrella and a pin (42) is provided for connecting both together firmly.